


Saturn

by Darth_Jay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Jay/pseuds/Darth_Jay
Summary: Saturn, by Sleeping At LastAlcor just has to look back at times, at who he used to be and whom he has lost.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/gifts).



_Saturn_

Alcor closed his eyes, floating in the sea of endless stars. He smirked, a bow clutched in one hand with the other carrying a small fiddle. He set the instrument into its correct position, resting the bow into the base and placing his fingers at the end. The demon started off with a slow rhythm, sliding the bow across the strings of the instrument slowly, and combined with fingers changing the notes at the end, they formed a peaceful song as it emitted from the instrument.

_‘You taught me the courage of stars, before you left,’_

Humanity had rapidly expanded across the universe by then, but, although it was horribly abandoned in a wreckage, the demon had always stayed by, watching the pitiful planet that born both a demon and a human. One where the human had died at such a young age, giving birth to the most powerful demon the plethora of universes have ever seen.

_‘How light, carries on endlessly, even after death,’_

He cried, he had cried again and again, so many times throughout the last thousands of years. It had taken him so long to realize how lonely it was, out in the reaches of space, watching countless lives be born and soon to end, so quickly. It had even broken him at such times. Yet, the fiddle was one of his escapes from such dark realities. One thing that kept him sane, bringing him back to humanity again and again.

_‘With shortness of breath, you explained, the infinite,’_

And to even think of such things brought back open wounds, every time he reflected who he was now, he could never really take it all in, even after thousands of years. He focused loosely now on the ancient instrument, letting it take its own path as his mind wondered. Sure, he had the flock, they would always be there. But... Nothing could ever replace his Shooting Star. Even though the Mizars would always reincarnate, they would never be _her_.

_'How rare, and beautiful it is, to even exist,'_

Life, as he saw it, was a slow countdown, it soon went until a loved one was soon gone, left to dust. The only thing that survives were the memories, too bad they were filling by every moment he was in existence.

_'I couldn't help to ask, for you to say it all again,'_

His mind would always return to those fateful moments, the moments in which she was gone. His twin star, his Mizar and all moral support. Those last remaining seconds were lost to the countdown. Yes, she had lived a fateful life, but Alcor? He was now just a speck of dust in the middle of an endless timer, a timer set to who knows when. He was lost, he hated to admit it, but insanity would always pull onto him. The instincts to feed on the fear of mortals, of anyone, really. The latching hunger he would always hate to replenish, until he enjoyed it. He was lost, wrong. But Mabel was right.

_'I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen,'_

Mabel was always right.

Sirens, blinding lights. The scene he always loathed to remember. Tears, mourning. The scene that finally made him realize. Screaming, pleading. He could never deal with this again. The loss, the anger, soon turned back to sorrow. Yes, the triplets were there, but that was it, really. Soon lost after Henry, oh dear Henry. He knew he couldn't face his brother's death until it was brought onto him. Mabel's though?

_'I'd give anything to hear, you say it one more time,'_

He could never let go. She was the one, the one to get him through all of this. As they both lived in the night sky, Mizar always the brightest. Her last words would always echo in his mind, sending him into a deep sadness.

_'That the universe was made, just to be seen by my eyes,'_

As the years, centuries went by, as Alcor became more and more powerful, more and more popular amongst summonings, Mizar was soon forgotten, but, not to him. Never to him, as long as he was there, at least. No one seemed to look to the stars anymore, to see the Big Dipper, Orian, any constellation really. Exploring the universe, but never looking out to what surrounded them.

_'With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite,'_

He let the bow slowly disintegrate under such heat and pressure, then the instrument itself. Alcor looked out towards the Red Giant, considering how long he would survive after his home solar system would end. It soon expanded at a rate never seen before from such a star, a sun. Soon, the mass was large enough to burn out anything and everything in such a solar system. It was a matter of time until such a star would end it's own abode.

_'How rare and beautiful it truly is, that we exist.'_


End file.
